


Whatever clicks your-

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Might not make sense, Protective Aomine Daiki, godkillme, kagami you little butt, sorry to my other fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever clicks your-

**Aomine's POV**

Dear reader, just so you know, the person writing this small one-shot is the one and only, great and almighty Aomine-sama. As a matter of fact, this is _**NOT**_ __a story. This is a small personal recount of the delightful days I spend with a certain somebody. Yes, someone who _definitely_   **does not** have red hair, **WILL NEVER** have forked eyebrows,  _DOES NOT LOVE BASKETBALL WITH HIS ENTIRE LIFE, ****_and most of all, is definitely **NOT CALLED KAGAMI TAIGA. _YES._**

You may have also heard of many....how should I put this....sayings? Or metaphors? Hey, don't judge, l'm not that great at this. In fact, this is the first, and last, one-shot that I would ever write in my lifetime. I bet you imagine me writing something like: "Yo, man, sup. So 2day i wen 2 kagami's n we had a g8 day yo." GUESS WHAT, SURPRISE SURPRISE, I CAN WRITE AS WELL. Even though I choose not to write in this manner most of the time.

So, as I was saying, you may have heard of things like, 'whatever floats your boat' or 'whatever makes you sleep at night'. Right? Commonly heard in conversations, when you just want the latter to shut up so you can hear yourself? So, imagine my shock when I heard my dear, angelic Kagami say:

"Whatever clicks your dick." Kagami wiped his sweaty forehead with my towel, before tossing it back to me. I caugh it of course, with my super fast reflexes and all. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I gasped, looking at the other in horror. "I said, whatever clicks your-" "NONONONO. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO EVER SAY THAT. NOT ONE MORE WORD ABOUT IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, TAIGA!?" I screamed maniacally, dramatically swishing my damp towel around to create a bigger impact on my wise words. 

"Uh, sureeeeee...." He trailed off, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.  _Oh, he will never understand! I have to keep his innocence intact! Whatever will happen to poor, poor Kagami without his saviour?!_ "Now, I shall have to know where you learnt this from, young man." Stuffing my jersey into my sports bag, I shrugged into a clean, albeit rumpled, but still clean, shirt. "Huh, because Kuroko said it? And apparently it means, like, 'whatever'. And dude, you're talking all weird and posh."  _TETSU, HOW COULD YOU TARNISH MY LITTLE ANGEL LIKE THIS?! I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR WRISTBAND UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR MERCY. Or probably ignite punch me in the stomach. BUT FOR TAIGA, I SHALL RISK IT._

"Well then, I shall have to talk with Tetsu. I bid thee farewell, milady." I announced grandly, sweeping away in my basketball shoes, to a dead man's house. Oh yes, Tetsu was so dead. 

 

**Nobody's POV**

Kagami gawked at the sight of the person striding quickly and confidently, appearing to be extremely sure of his next destination. As the bluenet rounded the corner, he smiled, then started chuckling softly, before roaring with laughter. "H-he totally fell for it!"


End file.
